


i think of your smile (and it drives me wild)

by stranded_star



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, gay!percabeth, girl!Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranded_star/pseuds/stranded_star
Summary: a series of drabbles featuring Percy and Annabeth as girls falling in love ~ from the moment they met to escaping Tartarus, i present you with pieces of a queer Greek fairytale. frequently canon-divergent and very gay.





	1. knocked your heart right out of sync

**Author's Note:**

> and so i return to my original fandom love, percy jackson, with my new love, gay girls falling in love. since all genderswapped versions of percy jackson involve annabeth as a boy, too, i figured i would just have to write my own gay version of percabeth. this is purely for my own pleasure and joy. 
> 
> (percy's name remains percy)
> 
> for my girlfriend. you never read percy jackson, but you still humor percabeth as my only remaining het ship. i made it gay for the both of us darling. 
> 
> ***

The truth is. 

The truth is she would never have known, it never occurred to her what it would be like to fall in love with Annabeth, because she’s a girl and Annabeth’s a girl and she didn’t think about wanting to kiss her until Annabeth grabbed her face in the hot ashy air of the Labyrinth and made her heart thunder as loud as Zeus' storming rage. 

And now, wrapped in clean white linen and soft with almond oil, she suddenly remembers that she had been in love with her all along, ever since the first moment she stared into her fierce gray eyes - she had never thought about loving girls but maybe she does. Or at least she loves Annabeth. And it explains the possessiveness, the thundering tension of their arguments, the way everything in her body tingles when Annabeth’s tan skin brushes against hers. 

So she’s in love with Annabeth. She looks up at the sky on Calypso’s island and thinks about how some people love so much they become constellations. 

She would put Annabeth in the stars, she thinks, but Annabeth would rather be built into the greatest temple in the world. She wonders if she will live to see it, or if the island is her home for the rest of eternity. Calypso’s sweet scent wafts by, clean and smelling of salt. Maybe she has fallen a little bit in love with Calypso, too. She could stay here forever.

But Percy misses lemons, the warm awkwardness of their hugs, the way they’ve come to trust each other the way young women do when it is them against the world – quite literally. She thinks about the anguish on Annabeth’s face before she disappeared, and her heart feels split open like pomegranates. 

She is here, and she is pretty sure she is in love with Annabeth Chase, which even in the sea crash of her grief feels astoundingly like coming home. 

When Hermes arrives, she sobs, and he hugs her, and she thinks he understands. 

***


	2. oh you fill my lungs with sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy wonders why she hasn't been kissing her best friend all along.

Percy spends the rest of the night with a warm, soft heat in the bottom of her stomach. Her heart feels high and achy, like she can’t breathe anything but lemons and salt; she can hardly believe that Annabeth kissed her, but for real this time – unsure at first, then firm and open, her lips sending shivers of electricity down Percy’s body. 

She’s seventeen and nothing has ever felt quite like this, her hands tangled in Annabeth’s curls, their hips bumping against each other. Even the shock of the lake water and teasing laughter of their friends can’t quell the heat radiating off her skin, gently brushing Annabeth’s during the camp songs and general camaraderie of the victory. She sort of wants to cry and call her mom and also kiss Annabeth more, a lot more. There’s a feeling bubbling up in her chest that feels like when she was a kid and Gabe had a bad night, and she huddled under her blankets clutching her stuffed horse for comfort. 

Annabeth’s hand grips hers. “Wanna get out of here?” 

She nods, and as they slip away from the fire Percy collapses against her. It feels deliciously good to touch her without the burning tension of the past few years, when every brush against her felt charged. She wonders if this will be a new thing for the two of them, if she’ll get to lean on her and run her fingers down her arm and kiss her hair absently anytime she feels like it. Annabeth is softer than she’s ever been as she wraps her arms around her powerfully, whispering in her ear. 

“Remember when you thought when we were thirteen that you’d get taller than me?” 

Percy yelps indignantly as she picks her up to carry her to Cabin Three. “I’m not that small, put me down, gods.” 

“You’re exhausted, Percy, just let me take care of you for a hot second, okay?” Annabeth’s voice sounds strained and shaky, and the full weight of the day – the past several months, in reality – hits Percy full force. She buries her face against Annabeth’s ratty old camp shirt. 

“Okay.” 

When they reach the cabin, Annabeth sets her down on her bunk, sitting cross-legged at the foot of her bed, blonde curls wisping out of her ponytail to frame her face. Percy takes a moment to appreciate how beautiful she is, her stormy eyes dark against her freckled cheeks and her perfectly small mouth. The low ache in her stomach intensifies – she is sixteen, after all, and girls are great, really fucking great, and she’s deeply overcome with the knowledge that Annabeth’s long legs are splayed on her bed and theoretically she could ask Annabeth to press her back into the bed and remind them of how alive they are, right now, even tired and overwhelmed and smelling of lake. 

Annabeth looks at her gruffly. “What?” 

Percy uses the full force of her long lashes and green eyes to look up at her prettily. “You’re just beautiful.” 

Annabeth’s cheeks darken. “Percy Jackson, the charmer.” 

Percy loves the way her cheeks blush the same color as her lips. “Don’t pretend you don’t love it.” 

Annabeth scowls, but there’s a sort of awe in her eyes that almost hurts Percy’s heart, because this is the softest Annabeth she’s ever seen; she feels the same closeness they have when battling together, that effortless connection that feels immeasurably powerful. She wants to stay this way forever, she wants to shower Annabeth with compliments and leave her ridiculous presents that Annabeth would pretend to hate and hold her hand in Manhattan where they could kick the shit out of anyone who bothered them. 

Percy hesitantly brushes her fingers against Annabeth’s ankle. She feels warm and solid and strong. “Wanna talk about everything?” 

Annabeth shrugs. “Honestly? Not really. I’m just trying to believe it’s really over.” 

She nods. The silence stretches between them, Percy continuing to trace circles on her ankle, which Annabeth doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Wanna stay the night?” She blurts it out, partially because she doesn’t think she could sleep without her there, and partially because her ADHD is truly through the roof after a day like today. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Annabeth smiles, one of her devastating smiles that fill Percy’s head with sunlight. “But only if you shower, Seaweed Brain.” 

“Literally stop. It’s not my fault we got shoved in the lake, plus I am the one who protected us from the gross lake water.” 

Annabeth is shaking with laughter, and it feels achingly good. Percy wants to make her laugh forever. She suddenly understands Annabeth’s jealousy towards Rachel – she never wants to see anyone make Annabeth laugh like this. 

“Get in the shower, Percy. I’ll go shower and change at my cabin, but I’ll be back soon, okay?” 

Percy nods, even though her stomach bottoms out at the thought of Annabeth in the shower. She feels lost after Annabeth leaves, and slowly climbs into the shower, letting the hot water loosen the tight muscles of her back. She just wants to lay, forget about saving the world and be a teenager for a night. She has to call Sally, who must be desperate for a call, even though she wouldn’t admit. 

After showering, Percy crawls into sleep shorts and the biggest tee shirt she can find. To her surprise, it used to be Annabeth’s, an old shirt that her dad sent her from his University that was two sizes too big. She left it at Percy’s “by accident” one day, surely to deposit something she didn’t want in the Athena cabin anymore. Percy swore it was to add clutter to the Poseidon cabin so Percy got the lowest cabin score that week. She inhales, catching a whiff of lemons and vanilla, before collapsing on her bed and IM-ing her mom. 

A few moments later, Sally’s face shimmers into sight, eyebrows knit together in worry. “Percy! Thank god. We’ve been thinking about you all day. It is so good to see your face.” 

Paul ducks his head in as well. “Good job today, kiddo, that was some fight.” 

“Thanks, Paul.” Percy smiles tiredly at them. “I’ve missed you, Mom.” 

Her mother’s love radiates over her even through the Iris Message. “You’ve done so well, Percy. I’m so proud of you.” 

Her eyes fill with tears. All she wants is to go home to their apartment and eat a pile of blue cookies and cry with her mom and watch some ridiculous reality TV. And Annabeth. She wants Annabeth there too. 

“Mom…there’s something I gotta tell you.” 

“As long as it isn’t a new life-threatening quest, I can’t imagine there being anything you could tell me that would upset me, Percy. Though if it is a new quest you might have to give me a day or two to process.” 

“No, no quest. It’s…it’s about Annabeth.” Percy swallows. “We – she kissed me. Today. When we got back to camp.” 

Sally claps her hands together. “Percy! You and Annabeth! Finally!” She shakes her head. “I thought you would never realize.” 

Percy glares at her mother. “Mo-om this isn’t funny, this is like a big deal! I just practically came out to you, you’re like supposed to have a bigger reaction.” 

Her mom laughs. “I’ve always known when it came to Annabeth, dear. You’re not known for your subtlety. I’m excited for the two of you, really. I can’t wait to see you both back in the city.” 

Percy tries to frown but fails, the thought of bringing Annabeth back to visit her mom too promising. “I love you, Mom. Thanks.” 

A clear knock echoes through the cabin. Percy starts, heart racing. “I gotta go, Mom.”   
“Okay, IM me as soon as you can, Percy, and please say hi to Annabeth! I would tell you to use protection but I guess I don’t have to worry about that – ”

“Holy Zeus, Mom, literally never say that again,” she moans, fussing with the tangled black curls cascading down her back. “I’ll see you later, love you, bye!” 

The Iris Message disappears, and Percy runs to the door, heart thudding loudly in her chest. She opens it to find Annabeth standing in the dark, wearing a loose NYU School of Architecture shirt with her blonde curls loose and damp. 

“Hi,” Percy breathes, because she could get used to this. 

“Was that Sally I heard?” Annabeth asks, stepping around Percy to enter the cabin. “Is she okay?”

“Better now that it’s over and we are all safe,” Percy confesses, closing the door and following Annabeth to where she’s plopped herself on her bed. “She says hi.” 

Annabeth surveys her in amusement, clearly curious about their conversation, and Percy is suddenly aware of her unique combination of girlness and strength, and the way she’s tall enough that Percy has to reach to kiss her, but delicate enough that she can feel the curves of her body against her own. It’s entirely new and yet deeply familiar, and Percy revels in how easy it feels, like they were meant to be together all along. 

Annabeth looks her up and down. “You’re wearing my shirt.” 

Her tone is classic Annabeth, matter of fact with an amused edge. Yet underneath it there’s a current of heat, and Percy is deeply satisfied by it, especially since she knows that she looks good in shorts and a tee shirt with her hair wild and tangled around her brown, freckled face. 

“What, you want it back?” Percy teases and she loves the look on Annabeth’s face right after she flirts with her, like she can’t quite believe it’s happening. And she feels the same, it feels too good, too precious, to be real. 

“I’d be happy to take it off, Jackson…I know it’s just a ruse to get me to take off mine.” Her tone is teasing but Percy is struck by the longing behind it, the longing to just be silly and happy and alone, but also to be two demigod girls in love. And despite all the times she’s seen Annabeth in a sports bra, the thought of her shirtless sends a delicious shiver all over her body.

“Seriously Annabeth, this is making my brain go everywhere. And as much as I like the idea of you topless, I’m also okay with taking this slow. I just want to be with you..” 

Annabeth looks up shyly. “That sounds good. I just want to have one good sleep without nightmares. I can only really sleep when you’re around though.” 

It’s Percy’s turn to blush, and she leans forward, slowly, Annabeth’s lemony curls tickling her cheeks. “I like kissing you,” she whispers, lips grazing the curve of Annabeth’s mouth. 

Annabeth inhales shakily. “Yeah…yeah.” 

Her hands slip up to grip Percy’s waist and Percy can feel her tremble. “You don’t have to be nervous. It’s just me, Annabeth.” 

Annabeth’s deep grey eyes look into hers. “I know. I’ve just – wanted this for longer than I can remember. You really know how to keep a girl waiting, Jackson.” 

“Then kiss me,” Percy whispers – 

And she does, pressing her strawberry sweet mouth against hers, Annabeth tipping her back into the soft covers of the bed, her warm body heavy against hers. Percy runs her hands to grasp her hips, feeling the smooth strength of her legs, the way she smells clean and girlish and good. Annabeth’s hands are tangled in her hair, nudging her lips down to kiss her jawline and murmur something about how pretty she is. There’s a heavy, delicious wanting in her chest, her head spiraling around the taste of Annabeth’s toothpaste, the feel of her hip bones against her thighs, the way this is entirely new yet familiar. She draws her hands up to rest against the gentle curve of Annabeth’s breast, and Annabeth giggles against Percy’s neck. It’s a beautiful sound. 

“That tickles,” she murmurs against Percy’s ear, burying her head in her long black curls. “I like your hair. A lot. I used to daydream about playing with it. It was so annoying when you got cute.” 

Percy laughs, rolling over to face Annabeth, her eyes warm and soft. “You mean when I got boobs.” 

Annabeth tugs her closer. “Okay, that was also a perk, I guess. Roll over, I wanna spoon you.” 

Percy settles into her, Annabeth’s long frame hugging her perfectly. She’s warm and everything is soft and light and the world seems very far away, right now. She blinks, yawning, and Annabeth wraps an arm around her. 

“It’s okay, Percy, you can sleep now. I’ll be here, when you wake up.” 

The promise washes over her, and she’s not a hero, she’s a girl falling asleep in the arms of another girl, and, in this moment, the world is still. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally obsessed with this ship. My headcanon of girl!Percy is somewhat different than canon Percy, as I feel like they'd have different ways of relating to their sexuality and to Annabeth. I wanted to write them as soft teenagers learning to be happy and gay together, and I always wanted to write about what happened post-kiss scene in BoO. These bits and pieces of their story will probably jump around all over the place, so leave me suggestions for what part of their life u wanna see next and I'll probably write it.


End file.
